


Wasted Time

by aralias



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: F/F, Handcuffed Together, Pre-Way Back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aralias/pseuds/aralias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SERVALAN: 	Kasabi and I had unfinished business.<br/>TRAVIS:	This is no time for personal vendettas, Supreme Commander.<br/>SERVALAN	: Thank you, Travis. I'm obliged for the reminder. [To Kasabi] Are you feeling better? Oh, don't waste time, Kasabi. You have so little of it left.<br/>KASABI:	Time spent with you was always wasted, Servalan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasted Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elviaprose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elviaprose/gifts).



“Oh _dear_ ,” Servalan said, “and I seem to have lost the key. How inconvenient.”

The cadets were supposed to be camping out rough for the week. For many of them, it would be their first time outside the Dome. The experience was supposed to teach them resourcefulness and endurance – Kasabi (who was supervising the division) had certainly learned greater endurance through long exposure to the cadets. She counted to ten in her head, so as not to shout at Cadet Servalan, who would undoubtedly only view it as another victory.

“Why would you do this?” she asked the young woman.

“An accident,” Servalan said. “A silly joke gone wrong. What other reason could there be?”

Kasabi could think of quite a few reasons that Servalan might have handcuffed the two of them together, and none of those reasons were ‘a silly joke’.  Servalan, who looked like an beautiful, doe-eyed pixie, had a rather warped sense of humour, but in most things she was deadly serious – she wasn’t the type to play frat-boy-ish pranks like handcuffing a teacher. And she didn’t make mistakes. If she’d done this, it was on purpose and Kasabi doubted she would like whatever that purpose was. The least damaging possibility, the best case scenario, was that Servalan (who was beautiful and always immaculately dressed, even in army fatigues) might think she could escape a week sleeping in a tent if Kasabi had to drag the whole division back to HQ in order to escape the handcuffs. But she might also know that Kasabi had made contact with the Outsiders and was due to meet with a representative at oh-two-hundred hours.

“I will not take this division back to base until everyone has completed this assignment,” Kasabi said firmly.  

“I never thought you would, Commander,” Servalan said, and the smile she gave Kasabi was more worrying than anything that had happened yet. Not the best case, then. Something much worse.  

*

There was no way Kasabi could let her contacts know she wouldn’t be making the rendezvous later that night. There was also no way she could get away from having to share a tent with Servalan.

“Isn’t this charming?” Servalan remarked as Kasabi zipped the tent flaps closed. “A home away from home.” It was a tent – the standard issue, identical to all the other tents used by the other cadets. An example of the warped sense of humour, presumably, or perhaps Servalan imagined that Kasabi (who was _not_ always immaculately dressed) lived in lodgings that roughly resembled a tent. And that her favourite food was standard marching rations, and that her favourite song was the Federation anthem.

“Just go to sleep,” Kasabi muttered, and turned off the torch she’d brought with her. The darkness was comforting. Before her eyes adjusted, it was total – it was impossible to see her irritating student next to her, intruding on her solitude. To keep the fallacy going, Kasabi shut her eyes completely, and she lay down on her back. Perhaps she could hear Servalan’s breathing, but perhaps it was just the wind. She would try and sleep.

She jumped as a hand brushed her stomach. Kasabi stiffened – probably only an accident. Servalan was shifting, trying to get comfortable. It must be difficult for the girl to sleep on the ground (something she wasn’t used to), let alone with one of her hands constrained. If it was an accident she wouldn’t comment on it.

The hand moved further upwards in a definite stroking motion, and Kasabi cursed herself. Servalan, she reminded herself, did not make mistakes.

“Stop that,” she hissed, catching the hand before it made contact with her breast. Best to keep her voice down so as not to attract the attention of the other cadets.

“Why?” Servalan asked, pulling the hand away from Kasabi’s and putting it back where it had been trying to go. She gave Kasabi’s breast a proprietary squeeze.

“Because it’s _extremely_ inappropriate,” Kasabi said, trying to extract herself from Servalan’s grip without creating a loud scuffling sound. “Or because I don’t want you to touch me – choose whichever motivation you prefer.”

“But I’m afraid I don’t find either of them convincing,” Servalan said, her broad grin now visible in the gloom. She pinched Kasabi’s nipple through the thick fabric of her fatigues. Despite herself, Kasabi felt her cunt twitch and she pushed Servalan’s hand away to the other side of her body, down to the floor. Unfortunately, this necessitated practically straddling her, and under the circumstances it felt like she was playing right into Servalan’s hands. Sure enough -

“I know you like women,” Servalan said, looking up at Kasabi like she’d already won. She bit her lip in a way she probably knew was very fetching.

“Then you must _also_ know that I have a wife, and a daughter,” Kasabi pointed out.

“Does it matter?” Servalan asked.

“Does it _matter_?” Kasabi asked incredulously, but the worst part was that Servalan probably meant it. Kasabi had supervised Servalan’s class for almost six months. In that time, Servalan had impressed her as being almost completely self-centred. Kasabi's family didn't matter to _her,_ therefore she couldn't imagine that they mattered to anyone else.  

“They’re not here,” Servalan pointed out. “I am. They won’t know, and what they won’t know won’t hurt them. Whereas I feel sure I’ll die if I don’t kiss you.”

“This is insane,” Kasabi muttered. “I can’t believe you handcuffed us together so you could seduce me.” It wasn’t the _worst_ case scenario, but it was bad. Career-ruining bad.

“I’ve been in love with you since first semester,” Servalan said throatily. “I think of you every time I touch myself, I’m obsessed with you--”

“We’re going back to base-camp directly tomorrow morning,” Kasabi said, lifting a hand to rub her face. Surely she was getting too old for this. “We will remove these handcuffs--”

“I don’t care what we do _tomorrow,”_ Servalan said, and with a twist of her body that would in other circumstances have impressed her teacher, she managed to reverse their positions so that Kasabi had her back to the floor and Servalan was pushing her down.

“ _Don’t--”_ Kasabi began and then Servalan was on her, kissing her deeply and forcing her free hand down towards the crotch of Kasabi’s fatigues. Kasabi knew that even with her right hand cuffed, she could throw the girl off, but if Servalan appeared tomorrow with a black eye, people would talk. And they would talk if the tent collapsed because the two of them were rolling around on the floor too vigorously. Slowly she brought her free left hand up and pressed it into Servalan’s throat until the young woman pulled away.

“You may not care,” Kasabi told her firmly, “but I do. I will _not––_ ”

“ _Kasabi_ ,” her radio crackled, _“you missed the rendezvous. Are you all right, or have the fascist Federation pigs––”_ By this time, Kasabi had located the radio and cut the transmission off into silence. Too late, though. Far too late.

“Sleep with me and I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that,” Servalan said quickly.

For a wild moment, Kasabi considered it. It wouldn’t be entirely unpleasant – Servalan _was_ very beautiful, and she was clearly eager – but it was also _madness._ Rather than effectively silencing Servalan, she was merely giving her further blackmail material. There would be another way to get out of this – one that didn’t involve betraying all of her principles.

“You disgust me,” Kasabi told her, and watched Servalan’s face darken.                                          

*

“Kasabi – wake up. I’m here to escort you to your trial, Kasabi.”

The sleeping shelf was hard and narrow, so Kasabi hadn’t really been asleep, though she had been lying, facing the wall, with her eyes shut because it was that or look at the otherwise empty cell. The solitude had helped her run through the final details of her escape plan. She turned over, and Servalan standing in the open doorway, holding a pair of handcuffs.

Kasabi grinned as she sat up. “Just like old times, eh, Servalan? Tell me,” she said, as Servalan fastened one of the cuffs around her right wrist, “did you turn me in because I was a traitor, or because I wouldn’t sleep with you?”

Servalan flinched almost imperceptibly, and then she smiled. “Does it matter?”

Kasabi shook her head – she’d been going to leave the Federation at some point to join the outsiders. She’d needed a reason, a specific push, and this had worked out well – giving her enough time to get her family to safety, and to formulate an escape plan from a cell block she knew well. In the grand scheme of things, it didn’t matter at all why Servalan had done what she had. She was merely a footnote in Kasabi’s history.

“No more than you do,” Kasabi said, and let Servalan lead her out to her trial.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Servalan/Kasabi - handcuffed together or fork in the road


End file.
